Of Flaming Winds
by Xenter
Summary: When the power to control winds and flames manifested itself in the young Naruto, his parents tried their best to save his life. In doing so, two personalities were created, the loving idiot that we come to know and love. And another, more darker one. How will this change the world of Rosario as we know it? How will killing everyone in the world bring forth peace? AU! Pairing?
1. A Second Son

**Of Flaming Winds:** Naruto x Rosario+Vampire Crossover

**Disclaimer:** This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

**T-Rated: **Some coarse language, mild violence and adult suggested themes.

"Talking"  
'Thought'  
"**Demonic**"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
_Names/Implications  
_"Memory Lane"  
**_Important Stuff  
_=[Arcs Name]=**

A much lighter Rosario crossover thus it is rated T. There is only one straight plot in the story, nothing complicated. There are multiple heroes/heroines, but it's generally just Naruto and Kurama story, thus the title. Let's get on with the first chapter!

* * *

**=[Winds and Flames]=  
A Second Son**

"Kaa-sama, look!" a five year old young blond boy called out to his mother while held up both of his hand for his mother to see. A small gust of wind was swirling in between his tiny hands. It shouldn't be possible because their windows were closed.

"Kushina-chan, look like our son bloodline's have finally manifested itself! An elemental power one, no less," a much older blond said, watching his only child demonstrating his ability.

"YES! Minato, Naru-chan has elemental power… ELEMENTAL POWER -TTEBANE!" Kushina called out as she kneeled down in front of her son with a heartwarming smile. "Now I can tell that bitch Mikoto, that my son is also an elementalist! I can't wait to see the look on her face," Kushina said as she rubbed her cheek against Naruto's in a parental loving manner.

"Stop that Kaa-san, that tickled," the young boy said; giggling as the wind in his hand dissipated.

"Are you still angry with Mikoto?" Minato said, shaking his head. Mikoto and Kushina were childhood friends, just because of a little argument they once had. Since then, they had decided to break off their longtime friendship and turned their back to each other. Minato knew that his wife really want to talk to Mikoto again, but both woman were stubborn and refused to give in, believing their point of view to be the correct one. Minato had no idea what the argument was about and he doubt they would still remembered it clearly.

'Just an apology, then everything would be fine,' the man thought.

"We are going back to our home village next week. This time, we will show Sarutobi-san and the whole town our Sochi-chan's unique ability. They were against our marriage saying we weren't a good match. This will shut them up once and for all! Dattebane!" Kushina shouted. Years ago, when Minato and Kushina announced they were in love and going to get married, there was an outrage cries in the village. Minato was groomed to be the next leader after Hiruzen, so he should be wed to someone more befitting, worthy of his heritage, not some orphan girl.

Minato, of course refused to comply with the demand and eloped with Kushina after finding out she was pregnant, not that it was the only reason to do so. A child with elementalist power, born from a union between two akujins, a demonic god species was of great important. It would strengthen their diminishing race as a whole and shown that their deity has blessed the couple. It was also extremely rare for a child to manifest dominance over natural forces, the element themselves. Naruto ability would be irrefutable proof that Minato and Kushina were meant to be together.

"Of course dear, but I wish you would talk to Mikoto and reconciled, you been at each other throat for how long?" Minato said with a sigh.

"That bitch keep gloating about how her sons have elemental powers, manifested at an early age, saying she's better than me," Kushina shouted at her husband. Naruto, on other hand was creating a small tornado in one corner of the room, trying to figure out the extent of his ability.

"Well, both her sons are elementalists, that does give her words some merit," Minato joked. Mikoto and Fugaku sons were the joy and pride of the village. Itachi was the first to be born in his generations with elemental powers. The Uchiha's eldest son manifested the ability to control shadow at the age of one, shocking all the villagers. Minato thought that boy was strange; he has an imaginary friend called… what was it, something Mad…

Anyway, their second son, Sasuke just recently manifested his ability to create and manipulate lightning, making him the second elementalist in their generation. The town immediately had a celebration when the boy showed how he could create electricity across his hands, forming a small lightning dragon in the process. The villager, from then on harassed Mikoto to give birth to more, unfortunately, she had been trying.

Kushina puffed her cheek out at the statement; she had one son, while Mikoto had two. Now that she could potentially give birth to another elementalist, she immediately tells Naruto to go play outside while grabbing Minato into their bed room.

"What…?" Minato said, being bind in Kushina's unique ability, the energy chains. Every Akujin has their own unique power alongside with their race mutual ability such as enhanced strength, immortality and rapid regeneration. Minato immediately teleported out of the binding through the usage of his own special power while raising an eyebrow at his wife before jumping out the window of their apartment, ignoring the fact that they were on the 5th floor.

Kushina immediate looked out the window and saw the retreating form of her husband.

"GET BACK HERE, GIVE ME ANOTHER CHILD!" Kushina shouted, while all the people down the street looked at the loony woman.

"MINATO!" Kushina opened the door wide open while Minato sitting still at a table. His body aches from the waist down. It had been a few days since then; he couldn't avoid his wife endlessly and gave up after half a day. Plus, he was hungry and missed his wife cooking.

"What is it now, I already did my part. Please let me rest first…" Minato begged, rubbing his hips while wincing in pain. He had enjoyed their moment together, but doing any excessively isn't good for his health or his body. He needed time to recuperate.

"Naru-chan is burning up," Kushina shouted in panic. Minato immediately stood up and ran into their only child room, ignoring the pulsing pain on his body. He saw his son lying there, coughing and sweating heavily. Minato put his hand on his son forehead only to pull back on reflex, his hand was blistered as if he had touched a raging flames.

"What's happening to you, Naruto…" Minato said as he wrapped the boy around a thermal blanket and picked him up.

"We will need to return to the village for help, there something seriously wrong with his power," Minato said as she grabbed onto her husband shoulder. Minato body glowed and the three disappeared in a yellow flash.

* * *

**[Hidden Place]**

"Why can't you act your age," a man of below-average stature said. He had light skinned and grey spiked hair, long past his prime. He was scolding his former student and the self-proclaimed super pervert, Jiraiya. The Akujin in front of him was bounded and gagged by roots with a letter pinned to his face.

Hizuzen sighed as he stroked his beard. He was hoping to have a nice and peaceful day, but that dream shattered the moment his body guards carried in the bounded Jiraiya, who had been left outside his home. He really wanted to enjoy the rest of today with his wife instead dealing with this.

Jiraiya, along with Tsunade and Orochimaru was given the title of Sannin, guardian of the village. All three were greatly honored, but unfortunately Orochimaru went rogue. The snake like man had killed Danzou, a high ranking member of the council in rage. It wasn't Orochimaru's fault, not really; any father would do the same if his daughter was being used in an experiment.

'Anko is still unstable in mind and body, have a great urge of drinking blood. Danzou, you fool, you have been thinking of way to increase our powers. But mixing vampire blood with our own? That's just foolish,' Hizuzen thought. Orochimaru was under house arrest for a while now since he threatened that he would go and hunt down all of Danzou's followers. Hizuzen was inclined to let him do just that. But unfortunately, the whole Akujin's population had decreased in the recent years with less children being born. This had made him changed his mind, infighting among themselves never was a good thing.

"Omohphhhfff…" Jiraiya called out, trying to break out of his binding, but the root was very strong and constantly draining his Yokai's energies, making him weak while strengthening itself.

"I thought you would stop doing your 'research' after you had a child of your own, an elementalist no less. I had hoped that you would change so I could leave you the mantle of leadership and finally get to retired," Hizuzen said and told the nearby guard to remove the root from Jiraiya's mouth so he could talk. The elderly leader of the village had been thinking about when he could retire every waking moment. His bones were aching and leaving it to Jiraiya will probably drive him insane, retired or not.

'I guess only Tsunade has the ability to hold this position now,' Hizuzen thought while Jiraiya coughed a bit of dirt out of his mouth, finally can talk.

"That brat, how dare she tie up me? HER OWN FATHER!?" Jiraiya called out while Hizuzen shook his head in disappointment. Jiraiya and Tsunade finally got together some time ago and had a child. The girl was named Mito Senju, who manifested the ability. It was control and manipulation of nature. She was the third elementalist born in this generation and the whole village really loved her. Every time Jiraiya was bounded in front of his home with a note, his heart skipped several beats and wondered what the idiot had been up to. It must have been so severe, that required his own five year old daughter to bind him up and left him here for Hizuzen to deal with. The note didn't say much, it just told Hizuzen to punish the pervert.

"Even your daughter, who I might say, is only a child at the moment knew what is right and what is wrong, you should at last try to learn from her and stop all this foolishness," Hizuzen scolded the pervert who was yelling and rolling around, trying to break out of the bind.

"Hizuzen-sama, Minato has returned, he wishes to have an immediate audience and asked for Tsunade to be here as well," a guard called out while entering the chamber. Hizuzen told one of them to go get Tsunade and make sure she wasn't enraged or Jiraiya will spend more time in the clinic, healing his shattered bones. The messenger complied while Minato and Kushina entered with a child in their hands.

"Ah, Minato you're back, earlier than usual. Is that Naruto… what's wrong?" Hizuzen said before noticing the boy was breathing heavily as steam constantly rising from his body. Minato quickly put the boy in the center of the room, ignoring the still bounded up Jiraiya; his former teacher in the art of combat. Hizuzen quickly went over the boy and felt that the child was burning up rapidly and needed to be cool down immediately.

"Get some ice, quickly!" The servant brought ice, only for it to melt on contact as the boy continued to emitting heat. Tsunade finally arrived, but before she said anything, she went over the Jiraiya and knocked the light out of her husband while her daughter just giggled behind her. Mito Senju looked exactly like a younger Tsunade, taking most of her mother looks and behaviors instead of her father. Everyone was glad of that; otherwise their small village would never have another day of peace.

"Tsunade, more important thing over here," Hizuzen called to her over so she could check Naruto's condition. Minato and Kushina have told her what had happened as she uses her unique ability to send energy strings into the boy's body, trying to find out what was wrong. She could increases a person physical level with those strings, thus no one dared to anger her as her enhanced fist could shattered mountain. No one except her husband of course.

The fine string made of youki probed the boy's body for anything out of place.

"You're saying he's an elementalist with power over wind? But, this is strange…" Tsunade didn't finish as her strings burnt up when flames erupted from the child body, forming a fox like apparition over head with fiery red eyes and nine tendrils of flames flustering behind. Everyone was pushed back by the resulting heat wave. The fire also started to burn the root that Jiraiya was bounded with. The pervert rolled around, trying to put out the flames while asking for help. Mito didn't bother to help her father, think he probably deserved a little suffering.

"**Grrr… Kaa…san… otou…san**," the aspiration said, looking at Kushina and Minato.

"Naru-chan?" Kushina called out while Minato held his wife, trying to stop her from getting close to the flame that could potentially kill her.

"**It's … painful…. Hurt… help me… kaa-san…**" the flames called out once more.

Kushina pushed her husband hand away and walked quickly toward the flames. It surrounded her while Minato shouted, calling out to his wife in panic. The flames tried to not burn her, but it did wrap itself around her like a child, wanting to hold on to its mother. Kushina clothes were torched, but she ignored the pain.

"So that what it was," Tsunade said, brushed herself off while Jiraiya stood up as well and rubbed his charred cloth. The pervert looked at Mito accusingly, the girl just grinned.

"Naruto was able to manifest controls over both wind and fire. These elements complement each other like wind can increase the intensity of flames," Tsunade said as everyone eyes widen. They were witnessing the birth of an elementalist that has controls over two elements.

"You should be honored…" Tsunade was about to say.

"HOW COULD YOU SPEAK OF HONOUR? MY SON IS DYING IN FRONT OF MY EYES!" Minato shouted, pulling his wife out of the fire as the flames returned to the center of the room, looking at everyone. Kushina's skin was blistered from the heat, but she said she was fine as her kind's healing ability came into effect.

"I rather he doesn't have any powers. Able to live a long life than this," Minato added as he hugged his wife. Both parents were feeling helpless, unable to do anything more to help their son.

"Tsunade didn't mean that," Hizuzen said, looking at the boy and the fire entity before stroking his beard. There wasn't much time left before the boy died, killed by his own powers. "Just be glad that it wasn't opposite elements like fire and ice or it would ripped his body apart before we could do anything," Hizuzen said and turned toward Jiraiya. The well renowned professor had a solution to this problem.

"Jiraiya, use your ability to seal away one of the elements, that way it would relieved some of the stress on Naruto, his natural healing powers would take it from there," Hizuzen ordered as Jiraiya nodded in understanding. His unique ability is to create sealing runes on anything.

"**Kaa-sama… please… I don't… want to disappear…**" the flame called out while Naruto coughed heavily as he opened his eyes weakly. The blond boy's remaining time was almost up.

"Where are you kaa-san… otou-san," Naruto said, he was delirious from the heat as gust of wind started to form around him. It immediately tried to put out the flames by attacking it and the flames returned in kind.

"STOP! I can't, they… seemed to be both of my sons, I can't give up one in favor of the other," Kushina said, tears trailing on her cheek as Minato tried his best to comfort her. He was also conflicted inside, both elements seems to be fighting for control in the same body, his son's body.

"I could separate the element from each other, but it's risky. I will have to isolate their unique lifeforce, if they don't have enough, they could both die or that body will be damaged beyond repair," Jiraiya said as Tsunade put her hand on his shoulder and their daughter stood by their side.

"If he doesn't have enough, take our life energies to sustain him," Kushina and Minato both said as Jiraiya nodded. He also told them that they could never have any more children if they do this and it would be better if they let Naruto die and have another child later on. But he got smashed by both of their fists in rage for suggesting that alternative.

"Sorry, I was just checking if you two truly love your son; or sons now," Jiraiya said, rubbing his jaw in mild discomfort. He was known as a sage after all, with that title come with wisdom. Or was it because of your wisdoms you were granted that title?

Tsunade called upon her ability to their full extent, sending out thousands of energy strings into the young boy's body, strengthening it. She was trying to increase the chance that body would not be damaged in what about to happen. Mito used her roots to bind up Naruto and his parents, connecting them together and transferring their life energy from the couples into the Naruto.

Jiraiya, on other hand, slammed his hands into the boy's abandonment, sending black marking across the child body. Hizuzen stroked his beard, watching the scene with a smile. His villagers were helping one another to save a young boy life. There were times like this, that he glad he had lead them.

The flames dissipated while the black marking on the boy's body turned blood red. Naruto's body finally began to cool down, aided by his healing powers. Everyone was tired from using way too much of their abilities and energies. Hizuzen told the servants to bring refreshment for everyone while they waited for Naruto to fully recover. The sealing marks across the child body had already faded away.

"Kaa-san? Otou-san?" Naruto said, opening his bright blue eyes some time later. Minato and Kushina quickly held their son as they were sitting next to him, hoping he would wake up soon.

"We are here for you, Naruto," Minato said as Kushina sobbed, rubbing their son's cheek. The wind erupted from the boy's body, flowing through everything, making the flames in the lantern of the room danced. It increased in strength rapidly, finally snapped the hall door wide opened, startling everyone before finally dying down.

"I'm tired… sleep…," Naruto said as he closed his eyes and falling back into blissful dream. Kushina laid her son down slowly as Minato noticed the sealing marks have returned. It was like before, crimson red like flames, instead of blacken markings. Naruto opened his eyes once, the bright blue jewels now replaced with blood red, with slit.

"**Kaa-sama? Otou-sama?**" 'Naruto' called out as he sat up. Minato and Kushina were unsure what had just happened. Their son voice was deep, almost demonic unlike before.

"Naruto?" Kushina asked hesitantly, wondering if her son had a memory lapse. The blond haired boy just shook his head.

"**I'm not… Naruto-nii is asleep, currently I don't have a name…**" the crimson red eyes boy said. His aura emitted across the room, causing flames in the lantern to raise their output, illuminated the whole room brightly.

"What do you know, it worked… ahhhh!" Jiraiya said before getting his cheek pulled by Tsunade inhuman strength.

"Are you saying you never tried that before?" Tsunade scolded her husband as Mito looked at her parents.

"Well, this is the first time I did that seal. It's not like you occasionally get to run into one us who have two types of abilities, elemental abilities at that!" Jiraiya said while Tsunade let her husband go, understanding the reason. He rubbed his swollen cheek and turned toward Minato and Kushina.

"Met your second son, what should you call him? You can't call him Naruto, that would be very confusing," Jiraiya pointed out as Minato and Kushina looked at each other before both hugging 'Naruto'. The two had come to their senses and understood that this was also their son, regardless what he looked like.

"A name should be something to do **_Ku_**shina-sama recent d**_rama_**? Like Kurama?" Mito called out as everyone looked at the young girl, who quickly had a childish grin on.

"Kurama… it's not bad name," Kushina said as she kissed her second son's forehead. The red marking around the boy's face shifted slightly giving him three lines like whisker mark on each cheek. Kurama smiled at his new name.

Elsewhere in the village, a boy was sitting in a dark room, looking at the opposing wall, where his shadow casted upon it by the moonlight.

"Peace can only be achieved if there are no conflicts. If there is no one left, conflict simply cannot exist," a dark voice whispered into boy's ear as a devious grin appeared across his face. The shadow spread along the wall, forming an apparition with two hollowed out eye socket.

"The village will try to stop us, get rid of them…" the shadow spoke up. Part of shadow itself filled in the eye socket, forming spiraling inward pattern with tomoe along its black lines. The pattern was spiraling, hypnotizing the boy.

* * *

**Author Note:**

This chapter has a minor element from Infamous: The Second Son, I actually just finished that game, good game. If you don't know, Second Son in the game is the main character has fire powers. Okay, that's not important so moving on. There are a lot of details in this chapter. Let me see if I can put my thoughts into words.

Akujin means Demonic god, they are not god per se, just a race of demonic godlike being, around the same strength as vampire. Not Shinso, just normal vampires. Elementalist has no limit to their growth, so they will surpass shinso ability eventually, not in strength, in power. There's a difference. Each Akujin has a unique ability aside from their inhuman strength and speed. So far I have illustrated each Naruto's characters with their given cannon power. All releases are elementalist ability, which are incredibly rare, only a handful of Akujins are elementalist.

**Mito** – Wood Releases, I know it's only for male, but this isn't shinobi's world!  
**Tsunade** – Energy string; can heal or enhance her or another person physical ability. This gives her immerse strength as well give her medical ability. She has the highest **physical** strength in this story.  
**Jiraiya** – Sealing, he's a seal master after all, so nuff said.  
**Itachi** – Shadow Releases, screw people with minds. He's actually talking to someone nobody can see right now, have a guess who that is. Itachi is a tragic hero, have a guess how that's going to be! The voice of darkness is whispering into his ears, corrupting his young mind.  
**Sasuke** – Lightning Releases, yes he's also one of the main characters.  
**Minato** – Teleportation, think Hiraishin, without the seal. If he can see or imagine it, he could teleport there.  
**Kushina** – Energy Chains! Exactly like her cannon ability.

And finally, **Naruto** (Wind Releases) and **Kurama** (Flame Releases), they shared the same body, but Naruto is in control because he's older. Kurama is younger and asleep whenever Naruto is awaked. They are aware of each other, so no secret there.

Generally, you could tell who in controlled, by Naruto having bright blue eyes, like the sky or by Kurama having crimson eyes like an inferno, that and the red marking across his body and cheeks. Their personality differ greatly, Naruto is more a loving idiot while Kurama is more of a serious kind like Inner-Moka.

For all intent and purpose, Akujin is a dying race in this fan fiction, so I don't have to deal with other Naruto's characters popping up.

Now, for the pairing, I have no idea who beside: KuramaxMizore, which is obviously and TsukunexOuterMoka, because I don't want to bash Tsukune. Who do you think will go great with the rest of our heroes?

Sasukex?  
Itachix?  
Narutox? (I'm leaning toward Akua, same as Crimson Wind)  
Mitox?

Give your opinion, because once chapter 3 is up, the pairing is final and their story will begins. There is a villain in this that started everything, including corrupting Alucard, long ago. Generally, the story is AU!

**_Comments, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and Insults will be ignored!_**


	2. What's Left of Us

**Of Flaming Winds:** Naruto x Rosario+Vampire Crossover

**Disclaimer:** This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thought'  
"**Demonic**"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
_Names/Implications  
_"Memory Lane"  
**_Important Stuff  
_=[Arcs Name]=**

This chapter a bit dark… because Itachi just went crazy and murdered most of villagers… This also shows how powerful an Elementalist actually is, who had become adept at his power. It also allowed me to reduce the villagers cast. After all, this story is about our four main heroes: Naruto/Kurama, Sasuke, Mito and Itachi, not some annoying parents.

* * *

**=[Winds and Flames]=  
What's Left of Us**

"Stop him! He's just a kid…" one of the villagers shouted but couldn't finish his sentence before his casted shadow sent up several black spikes through most of his organs, killing him instantly.

"Amaterasu," a fair-skinned woman with long, black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face muttered as tear streaming across her face, watching her eldest son butchering the town inhabitants as if they were little children. It was ironic; a child is handling them as if they were a newborn.

Black stream of flames came out of her now pitch black eyes and enveloped the boy, only for it to exploded outward moment later. Her son had managed to repel the flames, sending scattered around and burning everything else in sight while leaving him untouched.

Itachi smiled deviously at his mother and spread both of his hands at her, his skin was coated in protective layer, completely black. It had protected him from his mother's unique ability just before the flames impacted. Shadow cannot be burnt by black flames or perhaps any flames for that matter.

"You have to do better than that, Kaa-sama," Itachi said in a courteous matter, unconcerned that he just murdered dozens of villagers. He felt nothing in doing it. Mikoto was frightened; this couldn't have been her son. Where was the gentle boy who always cowered behind her and played with Sasuke every free moment he has?

Itachi saw the hesitant look on his mother face and seized the chance. He turned around with his back facing her. Mikoto called out but blood choked her voice. She looked down and realized her heart was impaled by a black spike coming from below and behind her. It originated from her shadow, below.

"Itachi…" Mikoto called out weakly, struggling to hold on, prolonging her own pain, wanting to know that this must be some sort of nightmare.

"MIKOTO!" a short, black hair man called out as he ran toward his dying wife, only for Itachi to snap his fingers and dozens more spikes impaled through his mother, ending her struggle.

"ITACHI! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? TO YOUR OWN MOTHER!?" Fugaku shouted as a skeleton apparition enclosed around him. Itachi simply looked at his father nonchalantly and smirked.

"I already killed my brother. Flesh and blood has nothing to do with this, I wanted to see the full extent of my power," Itachi said before his body engulfed in shadow and growing in side. It rapidly formed a black titan mirroring his father version as if to make a point.

"See, I could do it too, and mine is far more powerful than yours!" Itachi said arrogantly before his own dark guardian swing his hands, sending thousands of black spears at Fugaku's skeletal constructs.

"Arrogant! I will end you with my own hands… this is the last thing I would do as your father," Fusaku said as the incoming black spikes embedded itself his Susanoo, but not deep enough. The skeletal being whipped its hand, forcing all the spikes out.

"See if you can, Otou-sama," Itachi taunted while his shadow apparition got into its defensive stance.

Fusaku roared and put his hand in a sword slash position and swing downward. His astral construct did the same as an ethereal sword materialized in its grips and slammed into Itachi's titanic shadow monstrosity. The power of the slash was enough to split the imitator in half as well as the earth below, cutting through the town. It slit the hill in the distance as well.

"That was an impressive power. What will you do now?" a dark voice spoke into Itachi's ear. The boy had managed to dodge the killing strike while his father huffed a little. Fusaku unique ability, while powerful, was not perfect, it required great amount of concentration and stamina to control the construct. However, whenever he used it, he was invincible. It had both defensive and offensive capability as long as his youki could sustain it.

Itachi drop his smile before manipulating the shadow under his father to launch a surprise attack upward, only for his father to jump out the way and swing his hand side way, bisecting half every building in a wide arc with his skeletal being, Susanoo. Itachi immediately ducked down, evading the killing strike.

"Otou-sama is the strongest after all," Itachi said, frowning from his prone position. His shadow couldn't pierce through his father's protective astral barrier at all, at least not yet. There no limit to the growth of an elementalist, he will eventually.

"That's why he will bring conflict, only you should be the strongest, unchallenged. Show him that you have what it takes to surpass him! Kill him!" the voice ordered as Itachi nodded and stood up. He strengthened his control over all the shadow nearby, casted by various cover to their full extent. It moved toward each other, formed into dozens of giant fists and start slamming against Fusaku's astral construct, trying to wear it down through brute force.

Fusaku winced at each hit he was forced to take. He had tried to cut through them, but the shadow had become almost intangible-like, making his own sword strike to go through it and destroying what left of the town instead. His eyes were bleeding as each fist pummeled into his creation, forcing more of his own energy to repair it in haste.

Roots erupted around Itachi and bounded him in place while the boy just smiled, realizing who this was. His form shredded into many small shadowy butterfly, it flew around the street while Mito watches on in awe, forgetting about what she was doing.

"Mito, Mito, you always gets distracted too quickly," Itachi said behind the girl who turned around, but her throat was grabbed. The boy lifted her into the air as Fusaku's construct shattered at the endless barrage of shadow fists. The man coughed out blood and was on his knee before a giant black fist slammed into him… or so it would seem.

Tsunade impacted her inhuman fist into Itachi, only for the boy to explode into countless bats like shadows, letting her daughter go in the process. Each bat flew into the wall or the ground painting a black patch with its body. The shadow blobs started to expand outward. Black tendrils spread across the village, coating much of the ground as ghost like entities spring up from them. These thing looked humanoid, but with bigger upper body and hallowed out eyes. They didn't look menacing at all if one were to look passed their pitch black body. When one of them stepped onto a corpse, splattering the remains, fears gripped the villager's heart.

"Mito, get out of here, you are not strong enough to fight," Tsunade told her daughter, fearing for her daughter life. Mito was too easily distracted with strange things. These things have inhuman strength, not as much as them, but it only need a distraction and that would be the end. That and they were greatly outnumbered as more creatures continuously pulled itself out from the shadow.

"But Momma, I want to stay and fight," Mito protested, but she got a slapped for her trouble.

"Listen to me, Itachi is very powerful who have more control over his own ability, unlike you," Tsunade said, looking at her husband who had the wounded and bleeding unconscious Fusaku on his shoulder. She grabbed the girl and threw her at her husband.

"Go, I will be alright," Tsunade said before using her ability to strengthen her own body, increasing her speed, reflex and strength to unknown height. She dashed at the mass of abomination, and ripping them apart effortlessly. Unfortunately, more kept appearing as soon as she killed them. It was obviously to her that only stopping Itachi would stop this madness.

Tsunade immediately followed where the shadow line on the ground gathered and found her mark. She slammed her fist at Itachi. The boy noticed her approach and descended downward, into the black abyss that covered the ground, disappearing from sight. The ground shattered under her godly strength as fissure erupted across the town from the impact point, collapsing most of the houses around her. There isn't much of the village still standing after Fusaku's fight.

Countless black spears erupted from the ground below her, as she dodges them through with her unmatchable reflex.

'How do I fight against him, he constantly retreated into his shadow avoiding direct confrontation… I just need one clean hit,' Tsunade thought as she flipped backward and up nearby roof. She was looking around, to check where Itachi was. The town was littered with countless dead bodies as they were overwhelmed by Itachi's unholy creation. No matter how many they killed, another would take its place.

"Is there no limit to his power?" Tsunade asked herself, unsure what to make of this. Before she could do anything else, a black fist slammed upward, through the building, sending her along with debris into the sky. Tiles and broken timbers floated in air, around her ominously.

"Goodbye, Tsunade-sama," Itachi called out from below as tiles tilted in air, so their body would cast a shadow using the slowly diminishing daylight. The end of the day had come and so will the end of their village. Tsunade eyes widen as she couldn't move while being airborne. Before she could think of way to evade this, every inches of her body was impaled with black spikes, came from every piece of debris around her.

Itachi turned around, slowly walking away. The dark voice called out to get his attention, before he could listen to what it said; he was sent flying by a fist collided into the back of his head, shocking his brain.

"Didn't anyone body tell you to never turn your back to your opponent and make sure they are dead?" Tsunade stated, holding her arm in pain, there were wound all over her body, but she will live. She had managed to strengthen her muscles and protected her vital organs with her ability. If it was anyone else in that situation, they would be killed.

Itachi was arrogant, allowing his opponent to drop one on him. He was a kid after all, lacking any fighting experience. If he was to escape, he would be frightening in the future, unstoppable even. Passing through several collapsed walls and house in the distance laid a boy. Itachi was in pain, he went through several buildings before he could use his ability to cushion himself.

"You are critically wounded, you have proved that you are strong enough and you will grow stronger in time, you cannot die here, escape is the best option," the voice advised as Itachi coughed up blood, struggling to get up. A clean hit from Tsunade would shatter mountains, he was lucky to still be conscious. Itachi nodded in agreement with his mentor, his body submerged into his shadow as he descended into the ground. The shadow ran across the surface, far away from the destroyed village. He would finish the job when he would be strong enough; there was plenty of time.

* * *

**_Thirteen Years went by…_**

"Minato, have you seen Naru-chan this morning?" Kushina asked as she sat down and have breakfast with her husband. Naruto tend to disappear during the night and came back early morning, looking very tired. This wasn't Naruto fault; of course, when he slept, their other son took over and does his personal thing.

"Hmm…" Minato muttered, drinking his coffee while eyeing his wife. Mito was sitting across their table, having her meal, made by Kushina. The girl had grown into a beautiful teenage girl, just like her mother, excluding the enormous jug which her father kept pointing it out. When Naruto was healed, they were invited back to the village which they happily accepted. But after that massacre, there wasn't a village left to return to.

Only a handful of Akujins survived Itachi's rampage and they decided to leave that place and spread across the world, living their life elsewhere. Hizuzen died of a broken heart after Orochimaru murdered his wife. Itachi apparently free the snake Akujin and told that the village elder's wife had commissioned the experiment in collaboration with Danzou. It was a sad day for their kind, their dying race just got smaller. Orochimaru also disappeared in the mayhem, along with his daughter Anko.

"I don't know dear, maybe Kuruma went somewhere, I wouldn't worry about him since that incident…" Minato said, remembering how Naruto was picked at school by human's kids, only for Kurama to take over and beat the living shit out of them, literally. Naruto was expelled afterward for sending them to the hospital for mending broken bones and psychological help, muttering about some sort of flaming demonic entity. From then on, they have decided to send them to a monster school to prevent such thing from happening again.

"Naru-chan is too gentle, always smiling and never do anything for himself. Ku-chan, on other hand always wanted to protect his older brother. I just wish there are ways they could have their own body," Kushina said as Minato nodded, agreeing with his wife.

"Has Sasu-chan woken up yet?" Kushina asked Mito, who shook her head. The boy had survived, even though Itachi said he did kill his younger brother. But there wasn't any wound on the boy, he was merely knocked out. Jiraiya had tried to save Sasuke's father, Fusaku as well. Unfortunately, the elder Uchiha had died from his wound; his unique ability really exhausted his entire life force or he just given up. The man died with a smile on his face, knowing his elder son was not lost after all.

"YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SPY ON OUR CUSTOMERS! BAKA!" Tsunade shouted, dragging her husband by the ear into the dining room. They pair have lived with Kushina and Minato now, since they had nowhere to go. The apartment was expanded, using whatever money they managed to salvage from the rubbles and burying the dead. They managed to open a small bathhouse nearby and the super pervert constantly tried to spy on the female guests, which vexed Tsunade greatly. Jiraiya always will be Jiraiya, a pervert that doesn't do perverted thing simply cannot exist.

"Mito, you're still here? It's the first day… the school bus…" Tsunade said and looked at the clock, they were already late, and the school bus was long gone.

"WHERE'S NARUTO AND SASUKE?" Tsunade shouted before opening Naruto's room and then Sasuke's room who was still sleeping muttering something about revenge. The raven hair boy was slapped awake by the enraged leader of their little group. Hizuzen did pass the mantle of leadership to her, so she was technically their village elder.

"Just another morning, I suppose," Minato said, staring to read his newspaper as Kushina sighed.

Elsewhere close by, a boy opened his bright blue eyes and sat up. The warm blanket has covered half of his body as he rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. It was a small room, with heavy blind. His monster eyes could make out the feature of the room even if it was dark; it was a girl room.

"Not again…" Naruto thought before trying to get up but a hand creep across his chest and pulled him back down on to the bed.

"Kurama-chan… mmmh… that's it, do me… put me in my place…" a slender girl with long, brown hair and eyes, plus fair skin. Naruto knew who this was; she was the owner of the ramen store he usually goes to. He pulled up the blanked and saw what was hidden before shaking his head in annoyance. To the left of him was a small table with a little note on top.

"Naruto-nii, sorry about this, I went to get some food last night and Ayame was really kinky… SO I DID HER! SHE'S A BEAST IN BED!" the little inscription on the note said, with underline and everything. Naruto face palmed after reading it. It happened a lot with random girls Kurama picked up. The blond boy just shred the paper with his power and tried to untangle himself from the sleeping beauty.

"Ayame, you're still asleep? I just got back and the store…" an elder knocked on the door, but it was not locked. The door creep open on his action as he peeked in. He saw Naruto and his daughter in bed before fury overwhelmed him.

"Wait! Jiji, this wasn't me…" Naruto said before dodging a fist. The blond boy jumped out the bed and crash through the closed window in an attempt to escape, forgetting about his clothes. Not that he had the chance of getting it.

'Kurama, stop doing this already, I like that Ramen Ichiraku and now I'm banned for life,' Naruto thought as he ran on roof tops, butt naked.

"PERVERT!" several people shouted on top of their lungs while Minato spilled his coffee on his newspaper after hearing the commotion outside their window.

"It's must be Kurama again. Is it my turn or yours?" Minato asked his wife who shook her head in irritation. Mito was finishing her breakfast while Sasuke rubbing his swollen cheeks. Tsunade was gone, torturing Jiraiya elsewhere. The kids had missed the bus, so Minato will have to take them with his ability, as soon as Naruto get back here and put on a new set of cloth.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Ayame is about the same age as Naruto, 17-18 so it's fine. Kurama is a player of sort and is highly protective of Naruto. Naruto is a goofy, happy going idiot. Sasuke is a vengeful type, wanting to get stronger and kill his brother (same as cannon) while Mito is more of a quite type, trying to suppress her desire because she easily distracted. Itachi on other hand is tragic but he's still a hero, not a villain.

Hope you like the chapter. I might change the rating if you want to see some very intimate body on body contact. Kurama will screw around a lot and even more so when he kills Kuyou and took over the public safety committee after their little runs in. You can't use flames against a fire elementalist, who have absolute authority over fire. Kuyou will be killed by his own flames as it rips him apart after he hurt Naruto. No body hurts NARUTO and get away with it! Dattebayo!

**_Comments, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and Insults will be ignored!_**


End file.
